


doe-eyed and tiny

by 214jae



Series: lilliputian [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Cute, Fluff, M/M, this is just fluff, tiny!taeyong, yes taeyong is tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/214jae/pseuds/214jae
Summary: Tiny Taeyong celebrates his 25th birthday with his human Jaehyun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY YONGIEEEEEEE WEEWOO

"Jaehyunie!"

Jaehyun turns around to be greeted by the same adorable smile from Taeyong. He's standing atop the pile of books on Jaehyun's study table, dressed in his favorite denim overalls and red-black striped sweatshirt. He's wearing the same blinding white shoes from when Jaehyun had first found him, looking like it's brand new since the owner can't stand even the slightest hint of grime at all.

"Are we going out today?" Technically, Taeyong's 25 years old today. But despite being in the age of an adult Taeyong just doesn't seem to… grow.

In short, pun intended, he's only 3 inches long — based on the plastic ruler Jaehyun kept in his drawer.

Jaehyun flashes his pearly whites, crates evident on his cheeks as he leans, hands resting on his knees. He raises his index finger to slightly pat the blond's silky hair, Taeyong closing his eyes and scrunching his nose due to the heartwarming ministration.

"Of course, Tiny Yong. It's your second birthday with me, right? We wouldn't miss this for the world." Taeyong giggles at this, cheeks rosy.

Taeyong was really, absolutely, indeed tiny. Jaehyun doesn't know what creature was Taeyong either, he wasn't a dwarf, nor was he human (Jaehyun's still not very certain with this one), he was just immensely tiny and the epitome of cuteness. So very not like what he claims to be his age.

Jaehyun still remembers this day two years ago, when he was on the way home from a company dinner. He smelt like fried meat and his cheeks were flushed due to the amount of soju he's consumed. He thought he mistook the movement from a trash can beside the pavement for a small kitten, even a mouse.

But he proved himself wrong when his curiosity got the best of him and he just found himself walking over to it. He was exhausted, all he wanted was to sleep, but he came home with a tiny boy sat comfortably on his shoulder, effectively claiming that he meant no harm and he had been living in the streets for half a decade and that he thinks Jaehyun is a nice man who will provide roof over his head. The tiny creature introduced himself as Taeyong, and as suspiciously and ridiculously Jaehyun looked at him, he got an introduction back from Jaehyun.

_"Please, please let me live with you." As small as Taeyong was to the point that he couldn't even be seen at all, Jaehyun notices his doe eyes. He looked like a puppy, begging. "The family I used to live with kicked me out because they said I'm bad luck to their family. But I promise! I'm not a curse, nor am I a bad person. I'm just very tiny." Taeyong gesticulates to further emphasize how tiny he is, pressing down both his index and thumb together. Cute._

_"I think I've been like this since I was an infant."_

It was 3 hours into letting Taeyong in his home when he found out it was the tiny boy's birthday. And Jaehyun wasn't mean, he cooked scrumptious food for the boy he barely knew, and shockingly had a great time.

Jaehyun had even once thought of bringing Taeyong back to where he found him. It was absurd. How could someone be that tiny? Taeyong can't even reach the coffee table in the common room. He'd researched each nook and cranny of Google, even the not so deep web to know what Taeyong truly was, if he was real or just a figment of Jaehyun's imagination. He had been so stressed that time of his life that he thought he was going insane.

But just like what Taeyong claimed, he wasn't bad luck. In fact, Jaehyun was always happy whenever he'd come home to the tiny boy, deep in his slumber on the armrest of his couch. Sometimes he'd find him flipping pages with his frail arms, then flopping his entire body on the opened book to go through every word on the redolent pages.

Jaehyun opens his palm to Taeyong and the latter jumps on the slightly rough skin, the action already all too familiar to him. Jaehyun brings his palm close to his face so he could make eye contact with the other. Taeyong's sitting on Jaehyun's palm cross-legged as he waits for the other to speak, the soft smile tugging the corners of his lips not faltering.

"On my shoulder or in my pocket?" Taeyong knows all too well the judgement that other normal people will grant them the moment Jaehyun steps out of his flat, head held high with Taeyong perched on his broad shoulder. And Taeyong doesn't want that. He thinks he's already a burden to Jaehyun as it is, being already part of his budget but incapable of doing any extravagant household chores at all.

So the tiny boy shakes his head no. "In your pocket, Jaehyunie! I wanna see the doggies in the park up close!"

Taeyong may be tiny, his attitude may resemble that of a child's, but there's one thing Jaehyun admires about him the most: the way he helps Jaehyun with his mellowed and matured words. Whenever Jaehyun would come home with an exasperated sigh and a gargantuan weight of troubles, Taeyong is there with him on his bed, occupying a small space of his pillow, combing a few strands of his hair with his tiddly little fingers. He'd whisper words of encouragement to Jaehyun's ears, sometimes sing his favorite Chet Baker songs, then they'd be in the arms of Morpheus in no time, dreaming of dwarfs and fairies that Taeyong likes to watch on their telly.

But Taeyong is a headache as much as he is peace to Jaehyun. Jaehyun was cooking lunch for them that day when he suddenly hears loud laughter which is obviously from Taeyong, he inwardly smiles, but that was quick to vanish when he struts into the living room and found Taeyong riding a fly. He was flying all around the room, hands in the air while he hollers, good thing the windows were closed back then. Jaehyun wouldn't know what to do if Taeyong suddenly disappeared, all because of a housefly ride.

Taeyong's tiny head peeks out of Jaehyun's jean pocket as the latter walks across the park, the fresh breeze immediately bellows Taeyong's face. There are puppies running along the grass, their tails waggling as they bark. The birds chirp peacefully, finding shelter on the branches of the tall trees. In Jaehyun's right hand was a picnic basket, full of Taeyong's favorite gateaux and other healthier food for his tiny body.

Once Jaehyun has chosen the best spot, he quickly sprawls out the picnic blanket. He takes a seat on the fabric and Taeyong takes it as a signal to finally hop out of his pocket, and so he did, quickly padding his way over to the basket in the center.

"Jaehyunie, can I have a cupcake, please? With rainbow sprinkles on top!"

"No, Yongie, you should eat something else first or you'll lose your appetite."

He already knew Jaehyun's answer anyway, but he huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. It's still worth a try, he thinks. Jaehyun gazes at him fondly, his index finger coming in contact with Taeyong's locks for the second time today.

"Come on, Yongie. I'll give you all the sweets you like if you eat at least one sandwich or a kimbap!"

One thing Jaehyun would never understand is Taeyong's big appetite. He was small, that's already a given, but he could fit complete three meals in that tiny tummy of his, and more and more portions of desserts.

Taeyong rubs his stomach once he's finished eating, body sprawled out across the blanket as the sunset blankets the side of his face. Jaehyun's beside him, elbows pressed against the blanket for leverage.

"Jaehyunie." It was small, almost quiet, but Jaehyun hears him just right. "If I never met you, do you think I'd be dead by now?"

Jaehyun cranes his neck to glance at Taeyong who looks like he's almost sleeping, eyes gently closed, breathing stable. "No, Yongie, 'cause we'd still meet anyway. You were homeless for five years but you had faith that you'll be fine anytime soon. And we're fated together, right?"

Taeyong opens his one eye, finding Jaehyun's dark orbs staring at him. He immediately sits up, crawling his way onto Jaehyun's stomach. There he lies on his own tummy, arms trying hard to hug even the smallest proportion of Jaehyun's torso as he looks up to him.

Jaehyun caresses the back of his head with his big thumb.

"Happy birthday, Taeyongie. Jaehyunie loves you very much."

Taeyong closes his eyes once again, burying his face onto the warmth of Jaehyun's skin, sighing contentedly.

Right, it's not too soon for Jaehyun to be certain that he really does love Taeyong. All the judgement and casualties be damned, for they were fated together in the most faithful way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAA THANK U FOR READING  
>    
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/huangszn)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/25th)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun falls in love with Taeyong even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhm yeah definitely not about yongies birthday anymore but ive been wanting to write this ever since i wrote the first chapter so :D this was soo rushed i dont know if this is bad or not so u judge it

The sound of drawers opening then closing resonate through the walls of the apartment. He's currently in his kitchen, checking even the cupboards and the fridge, hoping to find the tiny one munching on cold sweets. Beads of sweat form on Jaehyun's forehead as he frantically searches for Taeyong in every nook and cranny of his place. Taeyong wasn't on the armrest of the couch when he entered the apartment, nor was he playing around in Jaehyun's room.

Taeyong is missing and Jaehyun doesn't know where he is.

He's been calling for the tiny creature for hours but heard not a single creak. His heart pounds rapidly in his chest as his feet takes him to where he was an hour ago, mind going through which corner of the crib Taeyong might possibly be. Even after hours, he still refuses to go out to find Taeyong because he knew the smaller would never leave the house without Jaehyun's permission. Jaehyun could only hope that Taeyong really did not sneak out. He pushes the door to his room open only to find it the way it was when he left it. Jaehyun lets out an exasperated sigh.

"Taeyongie, please." He pleads. "Where are you at? Jaehyunie is so worried." Jaehyun was practically talking to no one, but somehow at the back of his mind he hopes Taeyong could sense his fret.

Jaehyun blinks countless of times to hinder his tears from escaping his eyes. He rubs his hands over his face, legs giving up as he sits himself on the edge of his king-size mattress.

"Taeyongie." He calls. He's already close to giving up and so were his brain and eyelids, and in no time his back is already pressed flush against the congenial confines of his bed, arms stretched out across the bed. Sleep consumes him due to weariness, ignoring the fact that it didn't feel so safe to sleep anymore because Taeyong wasn't around.

Deep in his slumber, Jaehyun slowly mumbles, "you know I'm so scared to lose you, tiny."

Jaehyun slowly opens his eyes, neck and back in pain due to his uncomfortable position. He barely processed the tiny human seated on his left cheek, a soft smile tugging the corners of his cherry lips. Jaehyun suddenly sits up, sending Taeyong falling down the bed. Taeyong yelps, squeaking out Jaehyun's name for a little help as he falls. The impact was too much for the tiny human, so instead of just plainly falling flat on top of the bed, he rolls backwards twice.

Jaehyun would laugh at the sight of his tiny's rosy cheeks and disheveled hair, but right now he was just upset. Taeyong giggles as he lies flat on his back.

"Hello, Jaehyunie. Did you miss me?" He asks. The smile from his face is soon wiped out once he takes in the sight of Jaehyun's frown, effectively tearing down his own happiness.

"Where were you all this time, Taeyong?"

His name rolls off his tongue so easily and it sends shivers down Taeyong's spine. He knew he messed up. He made his Jaehyunie angry. Taeyong stands up, dusting the nonexistent dust off his burgundy jean shorts. He instinctively hides his hands behind him, an act of asking for forgiveness.

"I was… in your closet, Jaehyunie."

Jaehyun narrows his eyes at the smaller. He couldn't comprehend what Taeyong just spoke of because he definitely checked his closet when he was trying to find the other earlier.

"I checked the closet, Taeyong. You weren't there, you weren't in the k—"

"I was there!" Taeyong interjects. "When you opened your closet, I hid behind your stack of clothes." There's a pregnant pause as Taeyong fixes his gaze on the fabric of Jaehyun's slacks.

"Taeyongie wanted to play hide and seek."

Jaehyun scoffs in response, getting off the bed to leave the room. The tiny creature widens his eyes at the sight of Jaehyun leaving him alone, not when the latter was fully aware that Taeyong wouldn't be able to jump off the bed so easily unless he climbs down the legs of Jaehyun's nightstand. And so climbing down by the furniture he does, determined to ask for Jaehyun's forgiveness.

"Jaehyunie!" He yells as he slips out of Jaehyun's room, his legs running to where Jaehyun is. He finds Jaehyun seated on the sofa in the living room, jaw clenched as he clicks on the remote, the telly transferring from one channel to another.

Taeyong stands by the foot of the coffee table, a tiny teeny bit afraid to come closer to the other.

"Jaehyunie, I'm sorry. I really just wanted to play."

He gets no response as Jaehyun settles the remote control on the coffee table, leaning back with his gaze still trained on the tv screen. 

"Jaehyunie!" Taeyong shouts. "Can you listen to me please? I said I'm sorry! Taeyongie is sorry!" He closes his eyes as he screams each word with all his might, on his tippytoes and hands balled into fists. It's only then that Jaehyun finally grants him a look, crouching down to open his palm to Taeyong.

The tiny creature eagerly hops. Now that he and Jaehyun are only inches away from each other, eye level, he speaks again.

"I'm sorry, Jaehyunie." His voice sounded like honey to Jaehyun, sweet and soft. His natural puppy eyes are on display as he anxiously fiddles with his fingers.

"I'm sorry I made you worry. I'm sorry I made you even more tired. I'm sorry I made you think. Are you mad at me? It's okay, Jaehyunie, please be mad at me. But I'm really really really sorry, Jaehyunie. I hope you forgive me."

A lone tear escapes Taeyong's eye when he finishes speaking. His shoulders shake as more sobs racked his body, snot slowly dripping down his philtrum.

Jaehyun softens at the sight. He always did, so he uses his other hand to pat the blond hair fondly.

"I don't need to forgive you, Taeyongie. I wasn't mad at you, I was upset. I thought I lost you." A pout plays on Taeyong's lips as he makes grabby hands to Jaehyun.

The other was quick to bring Taeyong close to his face. Taeyong's small hands slowly rub Jaehyun's cheeks, then his nose which sends them both into a fit of giggles.

"You're already smiling but Taeyongie still feels bad." Taeyong's eyebrows furrow, thinking of a way to make Jaehyun feel completely better.

"Aha!" He raises his index finger as if he's found the answer to each and every problem of the planet Earth, eyes bright.

"I know how to make you happy, Jaehyunie! They do this in the dramas on our telly! And then after that, they get _reaaaally_ happy."

Confusion rains on Jaehyun's face. He wondered what Taeyong was blabbering about, but not until the tiny creature speaks again.

"Jaehyunie, close your eyes!" Jaehyun obeys, and then he feels a small, warm peck on his lower lip.

Taeyong giggles, this time it was louder. Unusually louder.

"How are you feeling, Jaehyunie?"

Now Jaehyun definitely did not expect Taeyong to kiss him to make him feel better, but there was something else he didn't expect. Taeyong's voice is now louder and as clear as day to Jaehyun, and his ears might have been deceiving him, but Taeyong's voice got… deeper too? Jaehyun's heart rams loudly in his chest, he doesn't know what to think of. 

Taeyong's voice is as small as he is, and it's only now he registers the heavy weight on his lap and the big palm pressed on his cheek.

Jaehyun finally opens his eyes, his brown orbs widening at the sight of Taeyong's massive face, the other's pair staring right through his.

"T—Taeyongie?" Jaehyun utters. Taeyong tilts his head cutely and only hums. Jaehyun mentally thanks the television for emitting sounds or else it would've been silently awkward, well for him, at least. Taeyong, who's now grown life-sized, is straddling him, knees on either side of Jaehyun's thighs.

Jaehyun's gaze travels from Taeyong's face down to his torso, then to his bare legs. He tries to ignore the thing dangling in between Taeyong's legs. Of course he'd be naked, it'd be absurd if his clothes grew massive as well just to fit his size. When he settles his gaze back to the other's eyes again, he stutters.

"Taeyongie, y—you've grown bigger."

Upon hearing this, Taeyong tears his gaze away from Jaehyun's and inspects himself. His hand falls to Jaehyun's neck as he mindlessly stares at his own body.

A smile forms on his lips as he looks at Jaehyun again. "I did!" He announces cheerfully.

Jaehyun guffaws, sending Taeyong into a fit of laughter as well. They're both too happy, and they both didn't know why, but everything that just happened felt like something they should laugh about. And so they laughed for the next minute, until Taeyong stops and he traces Jaehyun's cavernous dimples with his index finger.

"I can see them better now without you having to bring your palm closer to your face, Jaehyunie." Jaehyun watches as Taeyong softly simpers at the sight of the former's crates.

Taeyong looks even more beautiful up close like this. Jaehyun didn't know how a simple kiss made Taeyong human sized, he doesn't feel the need to know why as of the moment because his eyes are only fixed on the beauty that is Taeyong.

"Jaehyunie, do you still love me even if I'm not tiny anymore?"

His heart swells at the words. Taeyong wasn't hard to love even when he was tiny, and Jaehyun's sure he'd fall in love even more now.

"Of course."

Taeyong's nose scrunches as he beams. "Can I do that again then?"

"Do what?"

"The one those actors do at the dramas on our telly. Can I do it again?" 

Ah, kiss. Jaehyun doesn't know if he's ready to taste Taeyong's lips properly now, but he nods, instinctively lacing his arms around Taeyong's bare waist.

The last thing he sees before he closes his eyes is Taeyong leaning in as a sweet smile stretches his gorgeous face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BAD BUT THANK YOU FOR READING !! also i might post drabbles about this universe every now and then nd u can find them [here!](https://twitter.com/huangszn/status/1148187839810506752?s=19)  
>    
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/huangszn)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/25th)


End file.
